Solitude
by Chikita
Summary: She wants to hold her friend closer. She wants to heart the heart beat and the words that they share more than a friendship. Yet... Yui/Miaka, yuri


**Solitude**

I felt her pull me by the wrist, down the long corridors which were alien and foreign to her as we fled an enemy that had just become mine as I watched a fateful document being unrolled before our eyes, revealing her identity to the royal imperial court. I'm thankful she has fled, for I would be most heartbroken to find her being hurt at the hands of those I have come to trust in my hour of need.

Now she is here, in my hour of need and we're going to be together again and maybe now I can get what I have been missing all these years. No one has claimed her and she had fallen into my hands. I can protect her from those I trust that I know will not trust her and hate her for a choice she made. She has a good heart and I believe in her choice.

We're alone...at last in the solitude of the dark where we will not be disturbed. No one will hurt us, nor will the gods of the heaven separate us again for so long. I have you, alone with me in this solitude where no one will hear our cries, out laughs and our deepest secrets...

Or our moans of ecstasy, such as the one crossing your lips as I lower you onto the small bed at the back of the room, my hands caressing your bosom, nudging open the blouse you wear, as I discard of the jacket you had been wearing.

"Yui-chan..." You whisper softly, dropping your head back, as my hand trickles through the buttons of the blouse that came with your school uniform. Here I always thought you were as straight as the Tokyo subway, but it seems we share the same emotions.

That I'm thankful for, since I can now express freely to you my very raw emotions that I've had to hold in for the sake of discretion and fear that I would lose you. But you're so kind and open hearted that my fears were futile.

Pulling off your blouse after my hands gently divest the vest from your cute body, I toy with the buttons, the tips of my fingers caressing the budding nipples I feel beneath the fabric. So close, yet so far. I can feel some of your soft skin beneath my fingertips, it drives me wild not being able to be closer, experiencing the pure sensuality of it.

A plaintive moan escapes, quivering huskily over your sweet looking lips. They're as sweet tasting as they look. Your lips are soft and part easily under my desire.

Oh, such a virgin you are my beloved. How untouched, so innocent, but that innocence will be mine, as I make you mine and become yours, as I've always desired and hope you have as well.

Pressing my mouth demandingly against yours, I linger, savouring the succulent taste of your saliva in my mouth, the smoothness of your mouth and the stiffness of your soft tongue. You heated cavern is as saccharine as I always hoped...

You're so innocent... You're so pure and you're mine.

Pulling your skirt and vest off, after getting rid of anything that is unnecessary such as shoes and socks, I straddle over your waist, resting over it, lurking over you. You're cute in the seductive light of the darkness. Your green eyes are like jewels, your russet hair tinted at different hues and shades.

Reaching in, my mouth trailing down your neck, I take the end of one of your ribbons in my teeth, pulling it out of your silky hair, letting it fall to the ground. Smiling, my lips touch the soft fleshy part of your ear, my teeth gently grazing the lobe.

Another shuddering moan caresses your lips as my mouth trails a line of kisses over your collarbone. Oh, what delightful virgin-like noises you make. It's arousing to the senses; it really is my dear Miaka. You're so innocent in that way.

It makes it quite enjoyable just to tease you like this... It heightens the arousing nature of foreplay. It intoxicated the senses, creating a yearning for more...

Your body and your beauty are nothing on your pure heart my dear best friend. You...yourself are what make me desire you, nothing more, and nothing less. I'd settle for nothing less than you. You're a prize on your own and I will never share you with anyone...ever

Your body is now exposing in full, except for the few remaining garments, your bra and your underwear. But those can remain for now, as I am too overdressed for the occasion. A little music would be fitting.

You see that music box? I take it off the shelf above, placing on the floor. Winding it, I place on the floor next to us, as I dodge in for a fierce kiss on Miaka's lips, erecting a moan from her as she arches into me, her hands wrapping around my body, her fingers threading through my short honey-blond hair.

Pulling her hands off me, I smile cunningly at her and whisper, "patience dear Miaka..."

Kicking off the annoying socks and shoes, I open the music box, letting the filtering out sensually pleasing music make my beat for my little strip show.

I run my hands down the curves of my body, as I thrust my hips against hers, creating arousing friction between our soon to be naked bodies. Wrapping my hands around my body, I first take off my jacket, disposing of it into an unceremonious heap on the floor with other randomly discarded garments. Next is the vest.

I push my chest forward. I know it's a popular sight with the boys; they can never keep their beady, prying eyes off it. In a mesmerising move, I thrust it forward, pulling off my vest, as I push my hips once more against Miaka's hips. A moan of unison erects from both of us.

With the vest out of the way, I can get the skirt off, which I pull down my hips, using a gentle ministration against Miaka's body before I push mine up to pull off the garment completely. Oh, how she makes such noise and I have yet to play with her skin and clitoris.

Stripping off my shirt, I did it button my button, peering seductively over the collar at Miaka, who smiled back sweetly, a unique glint to her eye. I'm guessing she's enjoying this as much as I and that she feels the same. She certainly is being bewitched by yours truly...

But I was always under her spell, wondering what it would be like to hold her body, caressing her stomach, nibble and kiss her neck, run my fingers over her bare skin and experience her to the fullest. But that fantasy is now a reality.

It's a reality as I feel her hands assisting me in removing the blouse from my body. She's gone from docile to active. It's quite enticing. Her hands moving down the curves of my body are very sensual.

She pulls me down, darting forward, her mouth lapping at my neck, travelling to bite, nibbling on my neck, her tongue flicked out. It tickles! Oh how it does! I giggle softly at the touch. She may be a virgin, but she isn't shy.

Her lips feel sensual over my body. I moan, desiring more. If this is a dream, I hope no one pinches me because I don't want to wake up...ever...

Sighing contentedly, I lean in, my mouth travelling over her bosom, my teeth taking the clasp of her bra, undoing it. Nudging it aside with my nose, my tongue flicks out as I lick the deep cleavage between each of her breasts.

Moving my mouth to the right breast, I push off the offending object with my nose, taking the semi-erect nipple in mouth, and suckling it. I want each of her nipples hard...erect, I want her wet, aroused and ready. We may be of the same sex, but I'll be damned if I don't have her screaming my name in the heat of ecstasy.

"Yui-chan..." She moaned out, thrusting up, her breasts being arched into my face. I didn't mind though, she was reacting and I could feel her pink nipples hardening under my ministrations. She pleads, begs and moans lustfully for more.

Pulling back, my hands slip off her bra, discarding it to the side, as the music filtering from the box slowly fades out. It was beautiful... The mood was intoxicating. Reaching over, I wind the spring again, the soft music once more filling the room. It sounds much like a flute.

Miaka's hand touches mine, stopping me from winding it any more. She stares at me with her beautiful eyes wide with hope before her hand reached up, gingerly removing my bra. She ran her hands over both my breasts before pushing me off her, onto my back.

Carefully she crawls onto me, her hands stripping off the remainder of my undergarments, her lips moving over my body, kissing my skin, her tongue lapping under my breasts...

Oh god that tickles!

Squirming, I giggle at her touch - how unlike me. But it feels so sensual. She's a gentle being. That's why I can trust her...even after being betrayed as brutally as I was. I need her now more than ever, to bring me back to feel like I should. She's innocent...her innocence can help me again.

I want her more than ever...especially as she tickles my senses, arousing a moan of pleasure from me as her hands move over the curves of my body, caressing. Her hand cupped my left breast unexpectantly.

Lifting it, her lips caress the end, her tongue flicking out to tease the nipple.

A moan escapes my lips.

I cannot see her expression, but from her pleased mew I gather she's thrilled with my reaction.

Her lips pressed hungrily on my breast, her teeth grazing the tender nipple - god...it's maddeningly arousing... I want more, to be able to do more!

She's gentle... Unskilled. But yet, she seems to know a lot, such as what makes me want her more than I did before. Never had I been touched nor touched anyone like this. I wanted her just as the sweet chipper mousy hair girl she was... Now I want her as a lover.

I want her because she can make me feel whole...

I want her more than anyone else, especially as she can relate to me. She can understand my pain; she's my best friend and my soul mate. Before discovering the book, I never fully understood why we stood by each other when we are different as night and day, but now I know, we were destined to be the other halves of each other's souls.

Now I give her my soul and my very existence in exchange for hers. She won't let me down; there was a reason, I can feel it in her soul, for not finding me sooner. I saw it in her eyes and I feel it in her soul. She's completely true in her feelings...

Her lips touched mine in a sensual fierce kiss, her hands pulling my shirt away from my body, as she pulls off my bra, leaving me almost divested of all garments. She's in the same situation... I already removed most of the impeding and intrusive garments.

She's had her fun, but I want control again. I love this, but the power of control is far more arousing that submissive desires to be pleased with sensuality. I started this and I want complete control and for her to be mine.

Suddenly by an expected move on her part, my wrist it seized in hers, stealing me out of my peaceful, serene reverie, as her finger butterfly over the scar tissue where the mark of shame sits on my wrist. Her sweet voice, sugared with concern speaks of worry as she seeks information to my reasons behind the scar.

I can only shrug it off, as I leave her standing helplessly, utterly my name.

It breaks my heart that I can't tell my sweet and kind-hearted best friend, who I love more than she could ever know. It's nice to be able to dream still about what could be. Maybe it'll be like that one day. Right now, I have only the solitude of my desires and feelings to keep me going, as I remain a loyal and true best friend with her...


End file.
